


Tomorrow Comes Today

by Fix9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Road Trip, but this is important, i know i suck at updating chapter fics, it's all gay folks, it's basically klance but with neon lights lol, just my interpetation, klance, leakira - Freeform, none of the characters have last names lol, she/they for pidge/petra, so I'll tag it, title courtesy of gorillaz, voltron: defenders of tomorrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix9/pseuds/Fix9
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Galrobots have taken over all of Ares, the megacity run by computers and 80's synthpop. In an alternate universe, Akira spends his days alone. Until, in an alternate universe, Leandro shows up and ruins everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a super short first chapter but i really wanted to get SOMETHING out before I forget all my ideas. It's really just to introduce the two main characters so. This is of course in the Defenders of Tomorrow AU which I just love so much so I hope y'all like it. Schools starts soon so I'll either have a super regular update schedule bc of school and all its structure or y'all wont hear from me for months. Let's hope it's the former. Enjoy.  
> -Fix9

Purple and pink lighting flooded the crowded bar. Akira was sitting on an old barstool. He couldn’t really move if he wanted to. Everything was overcrowded and overpopulated. Aliens and humans alike were stuffed into small boxy apartments and tried to breathe through the rain and smog. And those were the lucky ones.

Akira wasn’t one of the lucky ones.

He downed the last dregs of his drink--something alcoholic and blue. It tasted like blueberry cough syrup and it stung his throat going down, but he didn’t care. He only needed to be drunk enough to go to sleep. 

A siren went off in the distance, its familiar high pitches not like the firetrucks of his childhood, but the newer sound of a Galra police car. “I wonder who the poor quiznacker is,” someone said. Akira knew the unlucky sack would live to see years in an inescapable prison, at best. At worst, they wouldn’t live to see the morning. 

The atmospheric synthpop in the background was quieted as the siren drove closer. Lazer-like gunshots echoed by, but the patrons of the Balmera Bar didn’t care. It was a regular occurance. 

Akira raised a hand lazily to signal for another drink, oblivious to the siren’s sudden halt. He looked up, and the bartender turned around. Akira noticed the electric yellow glow of his eyes, the metallic, boxy purple of his frame, and then he noticed the bartender wasn’t a ‘he’ at all. “Oh, shit-” Akira said, fumbling for his knife. The Galrobot raised its gun and it buzzed as it charged. Akira knew this was the end. At least he didn’t have anyone to lose. Except--no. He wouldn’t think about them today. As his eyes closed and his grip around his knife loosened. It wouldn’t be the first time. Just as the Galrobot’s gun glowed purple his head was shot off by a beam of blue light. 

Akira whipped around. Standing there, blowing non-existent smoke off the end of his gun, was a boy. Another hung at his hip. He had curly dark hair and dark tanned skin, and he was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater. The boy winked at Akira, and he felt himself blush. The boy silently walked over to him and hopped over the bar. He uncapped a bottle with his teeth and poured a drink for himself and Akira. He jumped back over and sat in the stool next to Akira. He tried not to stare. Who was this cocky idiot?

The boy held out his hand. “The name’s Leandro.”

Akira shook it. “Akira.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stole my kill.”  
> “Did I?” Leandro smiled. “I seriously beg to differ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here. Um. Yeah. I have a lot planned for this fic, but seeing as school starts in three days and I'm gonna be v busy. I have a short hp fic coming out soon tho, so like if that's ur thing you can go for it while you wait for me to get chapter three out tho lol. I hope this doesnt suck. Whatever. Enjoy.  
> -Fix9

“You stole my kill.”

“Did I?” Leandro smiled. “I seriously beg to differ.”

“Well I-I totally could’ve got it.”

“Dude, you were literally ready to die. I saved your ass.”

“Agree to disagree, hot stuff.”

Akira turned as red as his jacket. He started babbling. “Uh, I...well it’s-um-okay?”

Leandro raised an eyebrow. He could roll with this. Cute boy, alcohol, close proximity. Perfect. Not the way he thought his evening would go, but sure. “What brings you here on this beautiful evening?” Someone screamed in the distance as if to accent his point. 

“Necessity. You?”

“You hear those sirens?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. So you’re a criminal.”

“I prefer to call it ‘person of interest.’ Sounds more interesting.”

“What’d you do?”

“I’d rather not get into it. It’s sort of-” just then, a squadron of Galrobots burst through the door. “Shit shit shit!” Leandro hissed. He grabbed Akira’s hand and hid with him behind the row of barstools. “Listen, ponytail. You got a ride?” Akira nodded. “Alright. When the GBots make a window, we’ll bolt. Got it?” 

“But I-”

“Great!” The robots made a small hole in their formation. “Now!” shouted Leandro, his grip on Akira’s hand tightening as he ran through the bar at a surprisingly fast speed, especially for the sheer number of people in it. The broke through the door into the humid night air. Akira ran in front of Leandro, still holding his hand, and led them through the next alleyway over from the Balmera. Behind it, there was Akira’s motorcycle. It was sleek, cherry red with black accents and smooth leather upholstery. Leandro gaped. “ _ That _ is your ride?” 

“Yeah. Is that going to be an issue for your daring escape?” Akira raised an eyebrow and placed his free hand on his hip. In doing so, Leandro and Akira looked at their clasped hands and quickly shook them apart. 

Leandro blushed, just subtly. “ _ Our  _ daring escape. And not at all.” The pounding of metal boots on wet concrete grew closer. “It could be a fucking mini horse. Let’s just go.”

“Our daring escape?” said Akira under his shaky, panting breath. He wasn’t used to running from the Galrobots like this. He took a seat on the bike. Leandro pulled his goggles down over his eyes and smiled. 

“Let’s go.”

Akira revved the motorcycle to life and red lights emitted from the leather’s piping. Leandro wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. He tried not to breathe  _ directly on his exposed neck because jesus fucking christ Leandro  _ but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t really control it. 

The bike picked up speed, causing Leandro to shriek. Akira laughed. “Not quite the speed racer, huh?” he teased.

“Shut it, I was just caught off guard.” Leandro was glad Akira couldn’t see how red he was. The he got an idea. He pulled his hand from Akira’s waist and he reached for his left blaster. He whipped around and fired into the night, in the general direction of the Galrobots. Leandro smirked, even though Akira couldn’t see him. 

“You idiot!” Akira shouted over the loud hum of his bike, “You’ll get their attention.”

Oops. “It’s fine it’s fine,” Leandro said. 

“How can you be so sure?” Akira turned a sharp corner and Leandro yelped.

“Look, I’ve found that if I say something’s fine, then it’s fine. So it’s fine.”

Akira laughed to himself, just happy to have someone’s arms around him. 

He pulled his motorcycle into an alley and chained it to a rusty dumpster. He hopped off and held out his hand to Leandro.

“How chivalrous of you, ponytail.” He took it.

Akira walked up to a side door of the building opposite the dumpster. The windows were blocked out with almost ancient looking ‘condemned’ signs. Akira saw Leandro’s quizzical expression and opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head. He kicked the door open. Inside there was a mattress, a vintage radio (complete with ‘bluetooth’ capabilities, whatever that meant) and a half full box of Oreos. 

“Is this...your designated hideout spot to wait out the GBots before whisking me away to your mansion?” Leandro asked, only half kidding. 

“Uh, no. I live here.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” Akira waved his hand as if shooing away the apology. “You can stay here overnight. Wait out the Galrobots. I can give you a ride, if you need to. Or-or not. I get the vibe you can manage pretty well on your own.”

“That I do.”

Akira shed his red jacket and dropped it on the dusty floor. 

“O-on second thought,” Leandro stuttered, “I’ll take a ride.” He did his best to compose himself. He smiled flirtatiously. “If that’s alright with you, ponytail.”

“You hate it that much?” Akira asked, oblivious. He reached for the rubber band holding back his messy black hair and pulled it out. His hair landed in something resembling a mullet, sending Leandro into shock. He thought. What was shock supposed to feel like? Probably not panicky and strangely sweaty. He knew panic, and its writhing tongues were beginning to lash at him. However, he didn’t mind this. Great. 

“Not...at all…” Leandro answered awkwardly. “Who knew you’d have a mullet,” he added quickly. 

Akira laughed, rolling his eyes and putting his hair back up.

“Leave it,” Leandro said, reaching out and grabbing Akira’s wrist to stop him.

“Uh, okay,” said Akira, slightly confused but not at all mad at the sudden contact. 

They stood like that for a minute too long in the eyes of an outside observer, but in their concrete corner of the neon remains of the world, there they were. Their eyes met. Akira’s wrist dropped to his hip, just by the hilt of his knife. Leandro slid his hand from Akira’s wrist to his hand, stepping closer. 

“I’m starving,” Akira said quickly, stumbling back from Leandro. He launched himself onto the mattress on the floor, grabbing the box of Oreos. 

“Um, yeah. You should eat. You’re drunk.”  _ He’s drunk, Leandro. Don’t do anything you’ll both regret. _

Akira laughed. “Not really. Being chased through the city by the robot police force--which is weird enough in itself--kinda sobers you up.”

Leandro sat down, relieved.

“Turn the radio on, will you?” Akira said through a mouth of chocolate cookie.

Leandro did. Staticy country music cracked through the room. “Seriously?” Leandro asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk growing on his face.

“What? I love country music. Reminds me of...things.” Akira shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well, it’s literally making my ears bleed. No offense, ponytail.” He reached into the box and pulled out a cookie. “I didn’t know they still made these.”

“It’s profitable and they’re cheap. Of course they still make these.”

“Too bad we don’t have any milk.”

Akira giggled. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

Leandro burst out laughing, his laugh warm and bubbly and loud and infectious.

“I mean seriously,” Akira continued, “is it not concerning that ‘milk’s favorite cookie’ is  _ vegan _ ?”

The radio crackled, an emergency broadcast breaking up the twangy far-away guitar. “This is an emergency message from Glara Corps. Akira Kogane and Leandro McClain are armed and dangerous and on the run from our Robot Forces. Last seen at the Balmera Bar. Wanted, dead. Or alive. Citizens caught harboring these fugitives will be arrested.”

The broadcast fizzled out. The same distant country music returned. “What the fuck did you do?” Akira said, eyes seemingly glowing yellow.

“I didn’t do anything! When I shot that Galrobot-saving your sorry ass, I might add-it must’ve scanned us. Got our numbers or some shit.”

Akira’s knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. “You bitch! I was just trying to get drunk like any normal person would. And now I’m stuck here with some idiot showoff-”

“And I was just  _ trying _ to run from the Bots, save the life of some suicidal alcoholic and hopefully get laid in the process! It is not my fault that the bot scanned us before I shot its head off.”

Akira coughed. “You thought you were getting laid tonight?”

Leandro blushed. “Um. Uh. Well. Yes? Did you not read the homosexual subtext here?”

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. Okay. Quiznack. I’m mad at you. I’m going to sleep.” He lay down on the mattress and crossed his arms.

Leandro shrugged and leaned against the wall. “Oh well. Sorry I misread the situation. I thought you liked boys. Anyway, the Bots already are after us. No use getting mad at something we can’t fix. We gotta move forward and-oh! I know what we can do.”

Akira was silent.

“Ponytail? Akira? You asleep? Okay. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“I  _ do  _ like boys,” Akira said, too quiet to hear.

They fell asleep to sirens in the distance.


End file.
